


Aracnidad and his Spider-Squad

by Nebulapaws



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Gen, cursing, text chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulapaws/pseuds/Nebulapaws
Summary: Ham: I am timeless, only fools really need time. You fool.Gwen: that’s bold coming from you, furry.Ham: you haven’t just hurt my pride, you hurt my soul.Miles: moodGwen: deal with it, pig.OR another stupid text chat fic that I made because I was bored in class.





	Aracnidad and his Spider-Squad

**_Peni_ ** _ added  _ **_Noir, Ham, Gwen, Miles_ ** _ and  _ **_Peter b_ ** _ to  _ **_Spider-squad_ ** _ (4:10am) _

**Peni:**  wassup bitches! >:D

**Peter b:** language.

**Miles:** Peni!!! Hey!! 

**Gwen:** yo!

**Ham:** Peni what the shit, stop fucking cursing. 

**Peter b:** there are children here!

**Gwen:** yeah Ham! Peter b and Miles are  _ sensitive _ !

**Miles:** ouch, I can’t believe you’ve done this.

**Gwen** : okay ‘hey’ boy.

**Peni:** ooooh!! Shots fired!! oOo

**Noir:** what

**Peni:** oh hey Noir!! Did you get the instructions I sent you? Sorry that was out of the blue, but I just wanted to make sure you knew what you’re doing~ ^^

**Noir:** don’t cha worry kitten, I got it

**Peni:** :D

**Peter b:** good is the gang all here? All here to bully me? 

**_Miles_ ** _ changed  _ **_Peter b_ ** _ ’s name to “ _ **_oldman_ ** _ ” (4:12am) _

**Oldman:** first off, ouch, second off it’s not 4am Peni.

**Peni:** oh I know! I just didn’t realize that everyone needed to know the time besides me. >>

**Gwen:** wait a second...its 4:30am for you?

**Peni:** yeah! The time is for me. I don’t have a time setting for anyone else. Sorry :s

**Noir:** I have a watch, kitten.

**Ham:** I am timeless, only fools really need time. You fool. 

**Gwen:** that’s bold coming from you, furry.

**Ham:** you haven’t just hurt my pride, you hurt my soul. 

**Miles:** mood

**Gwen:** deal with it, pig. 

**Ham:** fucking youch man

**Oldman:** _ language. _

**Gwen:** he comes back alive  _ just _ to say that. 

**_Oldman_ ** _ changed  _ **_Gwen’s_ ** _ username to “ _ **_Gwonder_ ** _ ” (4:20am) _

**Miles:** _ DAMN RIGHT ON 420 _

**Gwonder:** I just got cooked, fuck. 

**Noir:** Gwen, there’s kids here. 

**Peni:** says you :3

**_Peni_ ** _ changed  _ **_Miles_ ** _ ’s username to  _ **_‘hey’man_ ** _. (4:22am) _

**Sunflower:** awwwe thanks Peni <33

**_Sunflower_ ** _ changed  _ **_Peni_ ** _ ’s username to  _ **_MechSpider_ ** _ (4:23am) _

**MechSpider:** no problem <333

**MechSpider:** ooooh I like this name!! \owo/

**Noir:** hey, doll, can you sleep? 

**MechSpider:** idk can I? >>

**Noir:** I’m asking you to sleep, dear. Though, I really wish you would. 

**Gwonder:** I just realized, he doesn’t know what Idk means. 

**Ham:** it means I don’t know, Noir. 

**MechSpider:** don’t fucking snitch, mother fucker

**Ham:** Hey, that’s my line! 

**_MechSpider_ ** _ changed  _ **_Ham_ ** _ ’s username to  _ **_JambonHambon_ ** _ (4:29am) _

**JambonHambon:** Jokes on you, I like this nickname. 

**Oldtimer** : Peni making demeaning nicknames when? 

**Noir:** you should sleep, doll. 

**MechSpider:** fine...but only because Its 4:30am.

**MechSpider:** Night!!! <3 <3 <3 <3 

**Noir:** night kitten. 

**Gwonder:** night punk!

**Sunflower** : sweet dreams!

**JambonHambon:** let the bed bugs bite!

**Oldman:** wait, don’t you mean don’t let the bedbugs bite? 

**JambonHambon:** bitch did I stutter? 

**_MechSpider has logged off._ **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** **_unread~~~~_ ** **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Oldman:** Everyone else should sleep too! I got an important announcement to make tmrw

**Gwonder:** I am not gonna sleep, dude, its only 2am

**Sunflower:** yeah man! Three in the morning!

**Oldman:** teenagers. This is the  _ worst. _

 

**_Noir_ ** _ to  _ **_MechSpider_ ** _ (5:55am) _

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** **_unread~~~~_ ** **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Noir:** Hey, kitten, try not to stay up too late okay? 

**Noir:** don’t take after me.

**Noir:** thanks for the posh…’phones’ It gives me something to do but, 

**Noir:** no staying up that late. Night, doll. 

- _ 5 new unread messages.- _


End file.
